


Wrong Feet

by Twixen93



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts mentioned - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Happy Hogan, all the hugs, tiny bit of angst at the end there, what even are toddler's minds?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixen93/pseuds/Twixen93
Summary: " Hey bud, you have your shoes on the wrong feet."Peter stared up at Tony then his feet, his little face scrunched in confusion. Time seemed to drag on and Tony raised an eyebrow, wondering what could possibly be going through his little boy's mind.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 217





	Wrong Feet

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got my ReMarkable 2 tablet this week and it somehow jump started all my creative mind juices so I could finish some of the wips that have been sitting in my mind for months. Also, this little thing is part of my Baby Maybe universe if you've happened to read that one. Love you all and thanks for reading! *kisses*

* * *

It had only been a week since their last outing, but Tony figured that it would feel like an eternity to a toddler. Business meetings, lab time, and deadlines had kept him busy and Peter was being a trooper about it.

Pepper had been hesitant about allowing Peter into the business meetings, arguing that Peter needed at least some time away from Tony and how separation issues were going to be a problem later on, but Peter refused to be separated and frankly he didn't like the idea of being apart either. The kid was attached and Tony couldn't resist those wide baby brown eyes when they were running over with tears at the mere mention of him leaving, even if he tried. 

The kid had sat through more meetings in a week than some adults 10 times his age. Peter's presence was widely frowned upon by everyone, until they saw the sweet boy sitting quietly and very much content in his dad's lap, listening and taking in everything that was going on during the meetings or simply occupied with drawing or creating "blueprints" like his dad, he once shyly whispered when a curious worker asked what he was doing.

And no one could deny how much more calm and relaxed meetings were with a sleeping toddler curled up against Tony Stark's chest.

The kid deserved a day out and Tony had to admit time away from the penthouse was needed if the view of Peter, face and little 4 year old hands pressed against the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city was anything to go by. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, white billowy clouds were gliding across the sky on a warm breeze, and Tony's schedule had been cleared. Everything except taking his boy to the park then maybe stopping for a treat on the way back.

" You ready Pete?" Tony called over his shoulder as he did a final check of the expertly packed diaper bag. He had learned early on to always be prepared for anything when it came to taking Peter out. The kid was an angel, but chaos and mess seemed to follow him everywhere.

" We go park now?" There was a tiny scuffle of feet as Peter hurried over from the window, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process.

" Yeah buddy. It's time."

" Yay!" Peter jumped up and down. The excitement barely contained in his tiny body.

Quickly giving Peter a once over before heading out, Tony's eyes landed on the tiny feet and the shoes clearly put on wrong. His lips twitched towards a smile.

" Hey bud, you have your shoes on the wrong feet."

Peter stared up at Tony then his feet, his little face scrunched in confusion. Time seemed to drag on and Tony raised an eyebrow, wondering what could possibly be going through his little boy's mind when Peter finally said, " But I don't has no other feet."

It took Tony .02 seconds to realize what happened and dissolved into quiet laughter. _This kid_. He immediately picked Peter up and held him close, squishing him against his chest where his heart was fit to burst with how adorable and innocent Peter was.

" Oh you sweet boy." Peter giggled, unsure what he said to get such a reaction from his dad, but snuggled closer to enjoy the hug.

" You help?" Peter asked, finally peeling away from Tony's chest and kicking his little feet.

" Of course. Let's get you fixed up."

Tony set Peter on the ground and made quick work of changing his shoes, making sure to tickle those little feet in the process. Setting Peter back on his feet, Tony had to quickly grab their bag as Peter took off towards the elevator where Happy was waiting.

"Hurry Da!" Peter called over his shoulder before colliding into Happy's legs with the force of an excited toddler. The man sighed and rolled his eyes at the kid attached to his legs, but no one could mistake the fond look on his face.

Tony knew he could never possibly get tired of hearing how happy his boy was. Especially after how rough it was for Peter when he first came into Tony's care. After his parents death, then Ben, and then May, Tony didn't think the kid had it in him to be happy about anything. So much loss for such a small being. Tony had vowed after their first night together, when Peter had cried and cried for family that would never come, that he would do anything in his power to make Peter happy. To love him and keep him safe, and give him everything his lost family would if they were still alive. It was a constant learning cycle, but Tony hoped he was doing them proud.

Shaking his head and pushing somber thoughts to the back of his mind, Tony instead smiled at the thought of what chaos and adventure awaited for the day ahead as he watched his boy babble about his park plans.

And he couldn't help but think he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like you all to know that I thought about what kind of baby blanket Peter would have for far longer than I'd like to admit and then ended up not even writing it in.


End file.
